


Derrière les rideaux

by Sifoell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifoell/pseuds/Sifoell
Summary: Derrière ses rideaux du 4, Privet Drive, Pétunia Dursley espionne ses voisins. Ce jour-là, elle se rend compte qu'une connaissance vient d'emménager. Un homme qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir.





	1. Au 4, Private Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est publiée sur le site HPF, et répond au concours de Souky, "Ces pauvres Dursley", organisé en 2011.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit prologue...

Pétunia Dursley observait ses voisins, ce qui constituait une de ses activités favorites, et alimentait son deuxième hobby, qui était de les critiquer, en allant visiter ses voisines. Ainsi, Pétunia pouvait aller dire à Mme Mumby qui habitait au 6, Privet Drive, que Mr Salmon qui vivait au 14, avait encore ramené une autre femme chez lui, alors que cela faisait à peine trois semaines que Mme Salmon avait quitté le domicile pour retourner chez sa mère. Une quatrième femme en trois semaines, cela n’était pas convenable. Et Pétunia adorait aussi se rendre chez Mme Chesneaux, une mangeuse de grenouilles qui vivait là depuis une dizaine d’années, pour colporter d’autres ragots, comme les difficultés qu’avait Mme Mumby de régler ses factures depuis que son fils au chômage lui faisait régulièrement les poches. Tout ce petit monde de ragots dont elle contrôlait les moindres paroles ravissait Pétunia. Et l’occupait. Parce que, ce que Pétunia refusait de reconnaître, c’était qu’elle s’ennuyait profondément.

La femme regarda d’un air las son salon qui était impeccablement dépoussiéré, aspiré, nettoyé et rangé. Les photos de son fils et de sa petite amie, de son mari Vernon bedonnant et boudeur, et de Dudley enfant, lui souriaient toutes. Les napperons étaient à leur place, et les bibelots bien centrés sur ces napperons. La femme passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux blonds laqués. Sa coiffure était parfaite. Elle se regarda un moment dans le grand miroir du salon et eut un pâle sourire. Elle n’avait jamais été une beauté. Ses cheveux étaient d’un blond terne, son visage trop long et son sourire dévoilait trop de gencives. Et maintenant, à presque cinquante ans, sa peau avait commencé à se détendre et des cernes à se creuser sous ses yeux. Si seulement elle avait pu faire autre chose de ses journées qu’attendre le retour de son mari. Elle pourrait être bénévole dans une association, ou qui sait, travailler dans l’entreprise de son Vernon. Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Elle avait abordé deux fois la question avec Vernon. La première fois, il s’était moqué d’elle qui n’était pas diplômée et qui élevait Dudley alors âgé de quatre ans. Et puis, il y avait Harry, aussi. La seconde fois, il s’était emporté. Harry était alors dans cette école de sorciers qui lui avait volé sa soeur, et Dudley avait été attaqué par ces bêtes maléfiques. Depuis, Pétunia n’avait pas osé aborder de nouveau le sujet. Alors, elle l’avait mis de côté.

Elle se rapprocha de ses rideaux, et les écarta, curieuse. La rue était déserte. Le jardin de Mr Kind était toujours aussi désordonné, et la maison de Mme Flynch toujours fermée à clé depuis sa mort il y avait de cela sept mois. Pétunia allait quitter ses rideaux, pour aller se poser devant sa télévision et regarder l’émission de télé-crochet quand un énorme clac la fit sursauter. Inquiète, elle se précipita derrière ses rideaux qu’elle écarta doucement. Elle avait déjà entendu ce bruit, et elle craignait de découvrir ce qui l’avait produit. Un petit homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et au haut de forme violet se trouvait dans la rue, et tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Il rajusta ses vêtements déchirés, regarda de nouveau autour de lui et sortit de sa proche une baguette magique. Il fit un geste compliqué, et ses vêtements se recollèrent. Il s’aperçut alors qu’il lui manquait une chaussure, et fit quelques moulinets de sa baguette pour faire apparaître une autre chaussure à son pied pourvu d’une chaussette vert pomme. Pétunia plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et regarda avec effroi ce petit homme à la silhouette familière se diriger vers la maison de Mme Flynch pour y arracher le panneau “A vendre”, et y entrer. C’est alors que Pétunia le reconnut.

Il les avait accompagné avec une autre sorcière qui était fort belle, lorsque Harry eut atteint ses dix sept ans et que la protection magique de Lily cessa. Avec cette autre sorcière dont le nom lui échappait, il les avait protégés, Vernon, Dudley et elle, pendant un an, jusqu'à la victoire contre le sorcier qui lui avait tué Lily.

Un petit homme maladroit, toujours à côté de ses chaussures, d'ailleurs Pétunia se rendit compte qu'il portait deux chaussures gauches. Un petit homme tellement éloigné de son Vernon qu'elle s'en était entichée, sans le vouloir ni s'en rendre compte.

Dedalus Diggle.


	2. Autour de la blanquette de veau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Pétunia annonce à Vernon qu'ils ont un voisin sorcier.

Pétunia était en colère. Mais elle se demandait si elle n’était pas aussi un peu enthousiaste. Elle s’ennuyait tellement... Elle repoussa cette idée saugrenue. Non. Elle était juste en colère. La magie allait alors de nouveau bouleverser leurs vies ? Mais qu’avaient-ils donc fait pour mériter cela ? Leurs vies étaient si paisibles depuis qu’Harry les avait quitté définitivement. Il avait gagné une guerre, et, parait-il, était très connu dans le monde sorcier. Il envoyait tous les ans une carte de Noël à Dudley qui la lui montrait. Oh, c’était de fort belles cartes, de ces cartes sorcières dont les dessins bougaient tout seul, et que Pétunia aimerait tant que Dudley se contente de renvoyer à son expéditeur. Toujours était-il que Dudley ne les montrait plus à son père depuis que Vernon avait rougi d’une manière fort convaincante, exprimant ainsi son profond désaccord à avoir des nouvelles de son désaxé de neveu. Dudley avait soupiré, et se contentait depuis de les montrer à sa mère. Et Pétunia faisait semblant de ne pas s’en préoccuper plus que cela. Harry s’était marié, à une fille comme lui. Et ils avaient deux enfants. Dudley les voyait de temps en temps, quand ils passaient dans la région, mais jamais Harry n’avait donné de nouvelles à son oncle et sa tante qui avaient tant fait pour lui. Quelle ingratitude.

Toujours était-il que Pétunia, bouleversée par l’arrivée d’un voisin sorcier - ce voisin précisément - dans sa rue, s’était mise en quatre pour se passer les nerfs en concoctant une blanquette de veau, une recette française que lui avait conseillé sa voisine Mme Chesneaux. Et Pétunia n’aimait pas cuisiner. Elle préférait de beaucoup faire les courses au supermarché, ou préparer quelque chose de rapide, mais dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour rattraper cette sauce blanche insipide.

Quand Vernon rentra du travail, il était de méchante humeur. Dans le désordre, les embouteillages, sa secrétaire, un imbécile de stagiaire, la météo et les voleurs à la tire l’avaient renfrogné. Et il en fallait peu pour renfrogner son Vernon. Pétunia rentra autant que faire se peut sa tête dans ses épaules et attendit qu’il lui passe son imperméable dégouttant de pluie, sa mallette de cuir qui avait trop vécu, et son parapluie retourné, pour aller s’affaler devant un match de rugby à la télé. Depuis que Dudley ne vivait plus chez eux, ils prenaient leurs repas dans le salon, sur le canapé, sur une petite table d’appoint qui roulait et qui pouvait avec peine accueillir leurs deux assiettes et leurs deux verres. Mais Pétunia s’en contentait, elle prenait si peu de place, toujours aussi discrète et maigrichonne.

Quand Vernon eut plein de cette sauce blanche dans ses moustaches, Pétunia se racla la gorge, pinça ses lèvres, et le regarda dans les yeux. Pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon cessa immédiatement de mâcher, tandis que la sauce coulait sur son menton.

“Nous avons un nouveau voisin, Vernon. Dans la maison de Mme Flynch.”

Vernon, soulagé, remâcha. Appréhendant sa réaction, Pétunia poursuivit avec prudence.

“Tu te souviens de ce tout petit sorcier qui nous a accompagné dans cette odieuse maison il y a onze ans ? Il travaillait avec cette sorcière qui était très belle.”

Vernon prit une couleur violacée inquiétante. Pétunia, sentant venir l’orage, se racla de nouveau la gorge.

“Et bien, il semblerait que Dedalus Diggle vienne d’emménager au 7 Privet Drive.”

Pétunia ramassa son assiette à laquelle elle avait à peine touché et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine, pendant que Vernon toussait tout ce qu’il pouvait, répandant des morceaux de veau, de carotte et de sauce sur le tapis, le canapé, la table, et l’énorme serviette rayée qu’il avait déployée sur son ventre rebondi.


	3. Une visite de courtoisie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Dedalus n'a pas apporté de bonbons, ni de fleurs, mais aurait peut-être du...

Pétunia contemplait, fascinée, la chanteuse écossaise qui avait une si belle voix, mais était d’une laideur indicible. Elle se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur avait gratifié un laideron pareil d’une voix si merveilleuse. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête et en écoutant Susan Boyle. Quand elle s’arrêta de chanter et que les applaudissements fusèrent, Pétunia zappa. Elle picora d’un air absent un des gâteaux que Mme Mumby lui avait offert. Ils étaient secs, mais passaient mieux avec un verre de porto, qu’elle porta immédiatement à sa bouche pour réussir à avaler sa bouchée.

C’est alors qu’on frappa à la porte. Pétunia se leva et oscilla un instant, vaguement saoule. Heureusement, Vernon n’était pas là. Il lui aurait reproché son ivresse et aurait explosé. Elle vogua jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et oublia de regarder par le judas, se contentant d’ouvrir la porte et de se figer. Un petit homme dont les yeux arrivaient à sa poitrine, leva la tête vers elle, ôta son haut de forme violet, et brandit devant lui un bouquet de céleri branche.

“Mes hommages, madame Dursley. Je vous offre ceci pour vous dire que je suis votre nouveau voisin. Et comme je ne connais que vous dans cette rue, depuis que Mme Figg a déménagé pour rejoindre son frère, c’est vous que je viens voir en premier.”

Dedalus Diggle lui fourra dans la main le bouquet de céleri et se faufila sous son bras pour entrer dans la maison. Il déposa sa cape sur le porte-manteau, le haut de forme sur la console, et saisit la main de Pétunia qui était encore sur la poignée de la porte, pour la porter à ses lèvres et s’incliner jusqu’à terre.

“C’est un grand honneur de voir de nouveau la tante du Survivant, madame Dursley. Je me suis laissé dire que, comme c’est la première fois que je vis vraiment chez les Moldus, vous pourriez m’aider à comprendre vos coutumes.”

Dedalus Diggle se dirigea vers le salon et sauta sur un des fauteuils rembourrés. Le fauteuil que Vernon occupait pour ses siestes dominicales. Pétunia ferma la bouche, referma la porte, regarda un instant sans comprendre ce que cela faisait là le bouquet de céleri, et le déposa dans un vase. Puis elle rejoignit Dedalus dans son salon. Celui-ci avait la télécommande dans la main et s’acharnait à changer les réglages de la télévision. Trevor McDonald arborait un teint vert fort prononcé. Dedalus Diggle se retourna vers Pétunia et lui demanda, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

“C’est quoi, cette merveille ?”

Pétunia se laissa tomber sur un coin de canapé et balbutia.

“La télévision. C’est la télévision.”

Dedalus Diggle appuya sur le bouton off et l’écran devint noir. Pensant avoir cassé l’appareil, il devint rouge brique et posa précautionneusement la télécommande sur la table d’appoint.

“Vous l’avez éteint, seulement.”

Pétunia secoua la tête pour essayer de revenir de son ébahissement. Elle jeta un oeil à l’horloge qui sonnait. Dix sept heures trente. Vernon n’allait pas tarder à rentrer, et il n’apprécierait pas de voir dans son fauteuil un homme, qui plus est sorcier. Pétunia agita les mains autour de sa tête en prenant une brusque inspiration.

“Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, Mr Diggle. Mon mari va revenir.”

Un voile sombre passa sur le visage du petit homme.

“Votre mari ? Le craignez-vous donc ?”

Pétunia secoua encore la tête et sentit une mèche s’échapper d’une de ses barrettes. Dedalus Diggle sembla s’abîmer dans la contemplation de cette mèche de cheveux rebelles avec ravissement et eut un bref sourire. Il marmonna.

“Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu’il a de vous avoir, madame Dursley.”

Pétunia resta interdite, et suivit des yeux le petit homme qui avait sauté à terre, et repartait vers le couloir. Il se drapa dans sa cape, se coiffa de son haut de forme, s’inclina profondément vers Pétunia qui n’avait pas quitté son bout de canapé, et partit en claquant la porte.

C’est alors que Pétunia se rendit compte qu’elle avait oublié de respirer.


	4. Le céleri branche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parce que les fleurs c'est périssable..."

Vernon avait remarqué le bouquet de céleri dans le vase de l’entrée, et s’était gentiment moqué de sa Pétunia qui pouvait être si tête en l’air parfois. Il avait alors lissé ses moustaches d’un air pensif, et lui avait promis de lui offrir des fleurs, pour d’autres raisons que son anniversaire, leur anniversaire de mariage, ou parce qu’il y avait une promotion au supermarché du coin. Vernon, rosissant, lui avait promis de lui offrir des fleurs, comme ça, pour rien.

Il venait de partir au travail, et le bruit de sa voiture s’éloignait. Pétunia, fébrile, se dirigea vers l’entrée et enleva le bouquet de céleri fané du vase fleuri de l’entrée, et quitta déterminée, sa maison pour celle de ce maudit sorcier. Elle frappa résolument à la porte d’entrée et attendit en tapant du pied. La porte s’ouvrit pour révéler le petit sorcier qui portait un drôle d’accoutrement. Il avait un pull violet à col roulé, son éternel haut de forme, mais portait en guise de pantalons... des collants de laine rayés, et des santiags bleues. Pétunia retint un fou rire, et lui tendit le bouquet de céleri. Dedalus Diggle lui jeta un regard blessé et répondit à son geste.

“Madame Dursley. Chez les sorciers, cela ne se fait pas de rendre les cadeaux. Celui-ci ne vous convenait pas ?

\- Non, Monsieur Diggle. C’est inconvenant pour vous d’offrir un bouquet de fleurs à une femme mariée.”

Un immense sourire fendit le visage du sorcier.

“Mais alors, il n’y a pas de problème ! Ce ne sont pas des fleurs !”

Pétunia secoua la tête face à cette évidence.

“Bien entendu que ce ne sont pas des fleurs. C’est du céleri branche. On n’offre pas de céleri branche à une femme !”

Dedalus Diggle ouvrit de grands yeux et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette, qui était toute petite, toute fine, et d’un bois tortueux et clair. Pétunia recula sans le vouloir.

“Orchideous !” lança le petit homme.

Pétunia, interdite, vit son bouquet de céleri se changer en bouquet d’orchidées, et surprise, le lâcha.

“Wingardium leviosa”

Le bouquet d’orchidées lévita doucement jusqu’au visage de Pétunia dont les lèvres tremblèrent. Elle reprit dans ses mains maladroites les fleurs, et rosit.

“Je... je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau, Monsieur Diggle. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Mon... Nous ne voulons pas fréquenter de sorciers... Et... Je suis une femme mariée, Monsieur.”

Evitant son regard, elle lui tendit le bouquet d’orchidées et le lâcha. Elle entendit le bruit de sa chute quand elle tourna les talons et repartit chez elle.

Quand Vernon rentra du travail le soir, un bouquet de tulipes à la main, il n’y avait plus de céleri dans le vase fleuri de l’entrée. Par contre, le jardin de devant était rempli d’orchidées.


	5. Réunion Tuperwhare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Oui, je sais, ça s'écrit pas comme ça)... Où Pétunia se rend compte que ses voisines lui sont insupportables.

Pétunia recevait aujourd’hui quatre de ses voisines pour une réunion de vente à domicile, organisée par Mme Mumby dont c’était un des hobbies. Elle avait récuré de fond en comble sa maison, depuis la cave jusqu’au grenier, et avait pensé un temps à se remémorer Dudley enfant dans sa grande chambre dont rien n’avait bougé depuis qu’il les avait quitté pour vivre avec Amy. Pétunia avait fait les poussières, absente, dans la petite chambre de Dudley qui était devenue par la suite la chambre de Harry. Cette pièce aussi n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il était parti de leurs vies. Il avait emporté tout ce qui lui tenait à coeur et y avait laissé une affiche sportive qui devenait de moins en moins animée au fil des années, le sorcier perché sur son balai passant son temps à dormir ou semblant s’ennuyer profondément. Pétunia passa une main tremblante sur un petit soldat de plomb, un des jouets de Dudley qui avait échu à Harry quand son fils n’en avait plus voulu. Puis, elle le reposa et quitta ce qui était devenu la chambre de Harry, et l’était resté. Une pièce où Vernon n’entrait jamais. Descendant les escaliers, Pétunia s’arrêta quelques instants devant la porte du placard sous l’escalier, qu’Harry avait occupé jusqu’à ses quatorze ans. Celui-là aussi, était resté tel qu’il avait toujours été. Un placard contenant uniquement un petit lit, et des étagères fixées au mur, ainsi qu’un miroir au bout d’un bras télescopique, et quelques figures de plomb. Le coeur de Pétunia se serra. Détestaient-ils tant le monde des sorciers, jalousait-elle tant sa soeur pour avoir fait subir cela à son neveu ? Alors, Pétunia referma la porte, et comme beaucoup d’autres choses, mit de côté ce que contenait le placard sous l’escalier, et ce qui demeurait la chambre de Harry.

Elles étaient toutes là, vautrées dans les fauteuils, canapé, dévorant les gâteaux trop gras qu’avait confectionné Mme Mumby. Celle-ci leur faisait une démonstration des boîtes plastique qu’elle comptait leur vendre, et toutes l’écoutaient avec une attention feinte. Parce qu’en réalité, la seule chose qu’elles avaient en tête, ces fameuses commères, c’était leur nouveau voisin, qui avait déjà un surnom. L’Original. Dedalus Diggle avait rendu visite à chaque maison de sa rue et apporté avec lui des cadeaux à la hauteur du bouquet de céleri : boîte contenant des têtes d'insectes - Mme Mumby s'en était évanouie, cuillère sans fond, carnets contenant deux pages...

Mme Mumby reposa son immense boîte ronde, qui pouvait non seulement contenir du fromage, mais pouvait également en faire une fondue au micro-onde. Elle pianota quelques instants des ongles sur le plastique, tentant de réclamer l’attention de ses clientes, voisines et amies. Mais celles-ci étaient parties sur une discussion passionnée sur L’Original. Pétunia, curieusement, demeurait coite, perdue dans ses pensées. Mme Mumby se tourna vers elle.

“Alors, Madame Dursley. Que pensez-vous de cette boîte à fondue réfrigérante ?”

Pétunia sursauta, surprise d’être devenue le centre de l’attention. Mais Mme Gulliver reprit le cours de la conversation interrompue.

“Je vous dis que je l’ai vu. Je nettoyais mes carreaux quand il y a eu des éclairs dans son salon, et ensuite, j’ai ouvert ma fenêtre pour laver l’extérieur de mes vitres, et j’ai entendu des propos les plus orduriers, que je n’oserai pas répéter ici. Cela n’avait aucun sens !”

Pétunia étouffa un bâillement. Tout ceci non seulement l’ennuyait, mais surtout la gênait au plus haut point. Mme Thompson se tourna alors vers elle.

“Mme Dursley. Vous nous avez caché avoir fait appel à un paysagiste ? Ces orchidées dans votre jardin sont merveilleuses. Mais comment ferez-vous pour les entretenir dans un climat aussi froid que l’Angleterre ?”

Pétunia sursauta et s’empourpra.

“Et bien, je présume que je demanderai au jardinier de s’en occuper. Quant à cette boîte à fromage... Je n’en vois pas l’utilité.”

Pétunia croqua dans une part de gâteau et le mâcha consciencieusement.

Elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ces bonnes femmes, leur faisant croire qu’elle était indisposée. Et comme elles étaient toutes plus polies les unes que les autres, elles avaient quitté Pétunia en lui faisant promettre de bien se reposer et de donner des nouvelles. Pétunia avait attendu que ses voisines rejoignent la maison de Mme Mumby pour achever la réunion Tuperwhare. Elle avait attendu patiemment, planquée derrière ses rideaux, que les rideaux de Mme Mumby demeurent immobiles. Puis elle avait enfilé son trench coat, s’était enveloppée d’une écharpe rayée, et avait traversé la rue à toute vitesse jusqu’au 7, où elle avait tambouriné à la porte. Elle comptait dire à ce fichu sorcier qu’il était hors de question qu’il agisse avec tant d’imprudence dans sa rue. Qu’il n’avait pas le droit de la couvrir de fleurs. Et que, de toute manière, il n’avait rien à faire chez les gens ordinaires comme elle ! Qu’il se trouve une maison chez les gens comme lui !

Mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres fines quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Dedalus Diggle qui, juché sur les deux marches de son perron, pouvait regarder Pétunia dans les yeux. Un sourire naquit sur sa bouche à lui, ses yeux marrons pétillèrent de joie, et Pétunia oublia totalement ce qu’elle était venue faire là.


	6. Jurer comme un charretier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 6ème chapitre, qui fait se rencontrer de nouveau Petunia et Dedalus, mais chez Monsieur cette fois-ci.

Dedalus Diggle attrapa la main de Pétunia, la porta à ses lèvres, et s’inclina profondément devant elle. Puis il se redressa, eut un bref sourire en la regardant, et s’effaça pour la laisser entrer. Pétunia entra à petits pas prudents et demeura bouche bée devant une horloge sans aiguilles, un chaudron qui lévitait au-dessus d’un feu, et surtout un gros furet touffu qui jurait tout ce qu’il pouvait. L’animal lui jeta un oeil et se détourna d’elle en grommelant des “foutue moldue, vieille bique, Dedalus le dingue...” Le petit sorcier lui jeta une de ses chaussures et le chartier fuit en glapissant des menaces farfelues.

“Un animal utile, le chartier... Mais quel langage...”

Le petit sorcier secoua la tête d’un air de dire “ah la la”, comme le disait souvent Madame Chesneaux, à la française. Pétunia prit son courage à deux mains.

“Monsieur Diggle, ce n’est pas une bonne idée que vous viviez ici. Vous devriez vivre avec les vôtres. Les voisins se moquent de vous.”

Dedalus Diggle demeura silencieux, attendant qu’elle poursuive.

“Vous êtes accoutré n’importe comment. Votre... animal a un vocabulaire épouvantable et une voix qui porte. Vous m’apportez des fleurs, entrez dans ma vie comme si je vous y invitais... Non. Ce n’est pas possible. Notre famille ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie, et les gens... comme vous.”

Pétunia se rendit compte qu’elle se dégonflait.

Machinalement, le petit sorcier lança un Accio avec un mouvement de baguette négligent. La chaussure lui atterrit dans la main, et il y fourra son pied. Petunia observait les mouvements en se demandant ce qu’elle faisait là. Dedalus se dirigea alors vers le salon et s’assit sur un des fauteuils qui étaient devant le feu de cheminée. Puis il se tourna vers Petunia qui restait plantée dans l’entrée.

“Et bien alors, Madame Dursley... Vous venez prendre le thé ?”

Sans forcément sans rendre compte, Petunia obéit et s’installa dans ce curieux fauteuil qui semblait se blottir autour d’elle. Elle était si bien, là... Dedalus conjura une théière qui lévita vers eux, suivie de deux tasses, deux soucoupes, deux cuillères et un sucrier. La théière fumante versa du thé sans en renverser une seule goutte, et une cuillère se servit abondamment en sucre avant de touiller le breuvage. L’autre cuillère lévita aussi mais semblait hésiter.

“Vous prenez du sucre ?

Pétunia acquiesça.

“Deux cuillerées.

La cuillère se servit deux fois en sucre et vint touiller le breuvage, tandis que la tasse et la soucoupe se rapprochaient doucement de Petunia. Elle s’en saisit prudemment, émerveillée, mais ne le montrant pas. Enfin, le moins qu’elle pouvait.

Dedalus porta la tasse à ses lèvres et aspira bruyamment le thé. Puis, il s’essuya la lippe de sa manche en soupirant d’aise. Il laissa passer un petit silence avant de parler d’une voix hésitante.

“Vous savez, Madame Dursley... Je ne peux pas déménager de nouveau... J’ai fait une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise.

Il se tourna vers Petunia qui était figée, l’écoutant de toute son attention.

“Vous savez sûrement que l’existence des sorciers est soumise au Secret ? - Petunia acquiesça. Hé bien, au Ministère de la Magie, le Département de Régulation de l’Usage de la Magie m’a déjà averti trois fois. La première fois, c’est en 1981, à l’occasion de la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui. Non, vous ne savez pas... Le mage noir que Harry Potter a battu alors qu’il était si petit. Nous étions si heureux que la première guerre se termine... Je voulais célébrer avec des amis, et j’ai fait tomber une pluie d’étoiles filantes... Autant vous dire que je me suis fait tirer les oreilles."

Petunia acquiesça encore une fois, s’attirant un regard d’adoration de la part du petit sorcier. qui poursuivit son récit.

“La deuxième fois, c’était encore pour la victoire de votre neveu. J’étais vraiment pompette, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Grossier était sorti. - Il désigna d’une main négligente le coin du salon d’où sortait toujours une flopée d’injures. Il s’est promenée sur Covent Garden à Londres pendant quatre heures et demi... Autant dire que les Oubliators qui sont chargés d’effacer les souvenirs des Moldus ayant vu de la Magie, ont eu pas mal de boulot... Grossier a été à deux doigts de se faire tuer par un bourreau... Mais, c’est justement parce qu’il lui a dévoré deux doigts que cela ne s’est pas fait... Depuis, je fais beaucoup plus attention."

Dedalus secoua la tête d’un air désolé, le regard perdu dans le feu. Petunia en profita pour boire sa tasse de thé d’un trait. Le petit sorcier se tourna alors vers elle, avec un air éminemment ravi.

“Et la troisième fois, c’est parce que j’ai fait apparaître ce tapis d’orchidées dans votre jardin, Madame Dursley... Et je ne le regrette pas, mais alors pas du tout !”

Les mains de Petunia tremblèrent autour de sa tasse qui s’entrechoqua avec la soucoupe. Mais elle raffermit sa prise, tendue comme un arc. Petunia explosa.

“Monsieur Diggle, ce n’est pas possible... Non... Pas possible...”

Ne sachant que dire d’autre, elle se leva, posa maladroitemement sa tasse et sa soucoupe sur le manteau de cheminée, et rejoignit la porte d’entrée qu’elle franchit. Dedalus se précipitait derrière elle, soufflé. La voyant traverser la rue pour rentrer chez elle, il s’écria :

“Je suis assigné à résidence, Madame Dursley... Revenez me voir !”

Un claquement de porte lui répondit. Bouleversé, Dedalus ferma aussi sa porte et s’adossa contre elle. Sans qu’il le sache, dans une parfaite symétrie, Petunia était aussi adossée contre sa porte d’entrée fermée, et tentait de reprendre son souffle.


	7. Mal assortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Pétunia pense à ce qu'elle met de côté.

Petunia époussetait ses meubles. La visite de la veille chez le petit sorcier était une mauvaise idée. Elle le savait maintenant. Elle n’irait plus le voir. Ou moins. Ou si elle y allait, elle mettrait les choses au clair, cette fois. Elle s’agaçait prodigieusement à ne pas savoir mettre un terme à son esprit qui divaguait sur des souvenirs de leur vie dans cette odieuse maison, protégés pendant un an par Dedalus Diggle et cette autre sorcière qui était si jolie. Elle s’agaçait de s’attendrir sur tous les petits gestes d’attention que le sorcier avait eu à leur encontre, et tout particulièrement comme il s’était bien occupé d’elle. Comme il l’avait rassurée, amusée, en faisant apparaître des boules de lumière qui dansaient au plafond. Comme il était tellement persuadé que tout irait pour le mieux, que Petunia aussi, finalement, se disait la même chose. Comme il était tellement fin qu’il avait pu se rendre compte à quel point son Vernon pouvait être désagréable, et comme il avait pu la consoler par moments, quand elle se sentait dépassée.

Comment il s’était montré si gentil avec son Dudley.

Petunia soupira, époussetant un des buffets sur lequel étaient exposées ces dizaines de photos. Elle en saisit une et la regarda longuement. Sa photo de mariage. Elle était presque belle, dans sa robe blanche. Mais le col en dentelle qui montait sur son cou, lui donnait l’air d’être une autruche. Et son sourire était radieux, mais chevalin. Son voile cachait le terne de ses cheveux. A côté d’elle se tenait Vernon, déjà si gras, avec la moustache déjà si conquérante. Ses parents étaient venus à son mariage. Mais pas Lily. Elle ne l’avait pas invitée, parce que Vernon n’aurait pas supporté sa présence, ni celle de James qui était déjà son compagnon. Lily était si belle qu’elle aurait éclipsé la mariée, qui devrait n’avoir aucune égale en ce jour. Petunia s’était épargné cette déconfiture en ne se battant pas trop pour que sa soeur assiste à son mariage.

Petunia se souvint des bruits qui couraient parmi les commères du quartier. Elles se gaussaient de ce couple si mal assorti. La grande perche et le gros lard. Voilà comment on les surnommait. Son esprit divagua vers Dedalus, qui était si petit. La grande perche et le nabot. Ce n’était pas mieux.

Soupirant, elle reposa le cadre et passa sa matinée à s’escrimer sur chaque tâche invisible dont elle soupçonnait l’existence. Peu avant le repas de midi, elle revint flâner devant les photos, et saisit un des cadres représentant son Dudley. Dudley à 24 ans. Dudley était assis à la table d’un restaurant et souriait à l’objectif. Son bras entourait une silhouette qui se devinait, tronquée par le cadre. Quand Vernon avait vu cette photo, et la belle jeune fille qu’il tenait contre lui, son visage était devenu cramoisi, et il avait éructé ses insanités habituelles. Il était hors de question que son fils soit avec une noire. Il avait alors saisi une paire de ciseaux et avait découpé sèchement la photo en deux, annulant ainsi l’existence d’Amy.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Dudley était avec Amy. Ils vivaient ensemble. Le jour où Vernon avait découpé la photo en deux, quelque chose s’était brisé en Pétunia. Comme si tout ce qu’elle mettait de côté depuis tant d’années déferlait soudain.

On ne touchait pas à son Dudley. Personne n’y touchait.

Quand Pétunia entendit le moteur de la voiture ronronner dans l’allée, elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas préparé le repas du midi. Elle garda contre elle le cadre photo et monta les escaliers. Elle se rendit dans leur chambre, ouvrit la fenêtres pour fermer les volets, et avertit Vernon qu’elle était souffrante.

Elle se coucha alors, la gorge serrée, tenant contre elle la photo représentant son fils, à l’un des plus heureux moments de sa vie.


	8. Les meilleurs amis du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Dedalus, sans le vouloir, fait s'entremêler les souvenirs de Pétunia, annonçant un mouvement dans son existence.

Vernon ne vint pas s’inquiéter de son état, et se contenta de faire beaucoup de bruit dans la cuisine avec les casseroles, et de temps en temps, ponctuer ce brouhaha de questions tonitruantes, comme “Tu l’as mis où, l’entrecôte, ma chérie ?”, ou encore : “Le fromage se marie avec les frites ?”. Mais Pétunia demeura coite. Qu’il se débrouille, après tout. Alors, Vernon renonça et se prépara un repas comme cela venait. C’est-à-dire, n’importe comment.

Pétunia resta au lit, couchée en chien de fusil, serrant contre elle la dernière photo de son fils. Le soulagement ne venait pas. Ni les larmes. Alors, elle se taisait, et souffrait en silence. Cette béance était terrible. Elle faisait écho à sa réaction quand on lui avait appris la mort de Lily. Et que ce géant lui avait tendu Harry, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Harry qui n’y était pour rien, mais qui pourtant, paya pour tout. Pétunia se dit qu’elle ne pourrait faire payer personne des agissements de Vernon, et du fait qu’il rejette son fils parce qu’il ne voulait pas de cette Amy, qui n’avait pas la bonne couleur. Pétunia se dit qu’elle pourrait faire payer Vernon, en le quittant. Mais, Pétunia se dit surtout qu’elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Que ferait-elle sans lui qui était toute sa vie depuis si longtemps ?

Quand Pétunia entendit le moteur de la voiture de Vernon ronronner dans l’allée, elle ouvrit grand les fenêtres et les volets, le visage toujours chiffonné par une douleur qui ne voulait pas parler. Une fenêtre s’ouvrit en face, et la réverbération de la lumière contre le verre l’éblouit un instant. Dedalus Diggle lui faisait de grands signes, la saluant avec enthousiasme. Pétunia pinça ses lèvres et lui adressa un petit geste de la main. Tout petit. Puis, elle referma ses fenêtres et s’effondra en gros sanglots irrépressibles, qui secouaient sa grande carcasse sèche. Elle serrait toujours contre elle la photo de son Dudley, qui goûtait à l’un des plus grands bonheurs de sa vie.

Quelque chose vint cogner à la fenêtre, et des bruits de griffes se firent entendre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, recouvert d’une plaque de métal. Pétunia, une ombre de souffrance sur le visage, se leva et posa ses yeux sur la toute petite chouette qui faisait les cent pas. Elle ouvrit d’une main tremblante la fenêtre et sursauta quand le volatile battit des ailes et se posa sur son épaule. Il lui tendait une de ses pattes, à laquelle était accroché un petit rouleau de parchemin. Elle défit le lien maladroitement et déroula la missive. Une petite écriture serrée, et une seule phrase.

Vous venez boire un thé ?

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre en face, où Dedalus agitait encore ses mains en un salut gênant. Son regard se promena sur la rue, les fenêtres des autres maisons de Privet Drive. Un véritable désert. Pétunia sourit, acquiesça, relâcha avec maladresse l’oiseau et referma la fenêtre.

Des souvenirs agréables revinrent à l’esprit de Pétunia. Toutes ces petites attentions simples et pleines de gentillesse que Dedalus Diggle lui avait prodigué, à elle et à son fils, pendant que les sorciers les protégeaient, et que son neveu courait des dangers innommables. Elle se souvint des thés partagés au coin du feu, des petits gâteaux grignotés, des conversations interminables, et de Vernon qui faisait la tête et les ignorait.

Elle se souvint d’une phrase du petit sorcier, ravi de s’occuper des moldus de Harry Potter pendant quelques mois. Elle sourit à cette tournure fort maladroite. Et elle s’attendrit devant la mine réjouie de Dedalus Diggle, qui s’était fendue d’un immense sourire, avait fait une révérence digne de celles adressées à la Reine, et leur avait dit : “Oh, je suis sûr que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde !” Vernon s’était renfrogné. Dudley s’était serré contre elle. Pétunia n’avait pas quitté des yeux le petit sorcier qui leur promettait tant.


	9. Je vous trouve très belle, Madame Dursley, parce que vous l'êtes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Pétunia se sent bien, et se confie à la quatrième tasse de thé.

Pétunia posa un baiser rapide sur la photo de son Dudley, et déposa le cadre parmi les autres photos inanimées du buffet. Elle attrapa son gilet et son immense écharpe et s’emmitoufla. Elle sortit de chez elle, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et traversa la rue à toute vitesse. Elle allait frapper à la porte du petit sorcier quand celle-ci s’ouvrit d’un coup, et Pétunia laissa son geste en suspens. Dedalus Diggle planta son regard dans le sien, et Pétunia n’eut pas le coeur de l’éviter. Elle grimaça un sourire timide, sursauta quand la petite chouette s’engouffra dans le couloir à grands coups d’ailes furieux - elle n’avait pas été payée. Dedalus lui sourit en retour, alors que du salon s’entendait la voix rauque de Grossier hurlant qu’on ferme cette bouse de porte parce qu’il y en avait qui se pelaient les miches. Le petit sorcier s’effaça, et Pétunia entra timidement dans cette maison qui devenait presque familière.

L’après-midi passait à une vitesse folle. La théière lui avait servi un quatrième thé fumé quand, détendue par l’atmosphère chaleureuse, le visage de Pétunia devint soudain plus grave. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, et elle murmura.

“Vous savez, Monsieur Diggle... Ma soeur Lily a toujours été plus belle que moi. Elle était plus intelligente, plus sérieuse, plus drôle, plus enthousiaste. Plus gentille aussi. C’est comme si nos parents avaient fait un brouillon d’enfant avec moi, et s’étaient particulièrement appliqués pour ma petite soeur. Elle était si parfaite...”

Le regard de Petunia dériva vers le petit sorcier qui demeurait coit, puis se perdit de nouveau dans des images enfouies dans son esprit. La voix de Petunia se fit plus lointaine. Parce que ce n’était pas à Dedalus Diggle qu’elle s’adressait, mais à quelqu’un qui ne pourrait plus jamais l’entendre.

“Papa et maman étaient très proches de Lily. Ils encourageaient ses efforts, s’enthousiasmaient à la moindre occasion. Et moi, qui étais si ordinaire, moi qui n’avais que des résultats corrects à l’école, que quelques amis, moi qui n’étais que dans la moyenne... Mes parents ne s’étonnaient pas de mes efforts, ne félicitaient pas mes réussites, ne me soutenaient pas dans mes difficultés. Moi, leur fille ordinaire. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec la belle Lily, la brillante Lily, la pétillante Lily ? L’extraordinaire Lily...”

Pétunia soupira, et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Dedalus demeurait immobile et silencieux, dans ce fauteuil bien confortable. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde troubler ce moment, dont il mesurait l’importance.

“Quand Lily a commencé à fréquenter ce petit voisin... Et quand Lily a reçu la lettre de cette école... Elle qui me surpassait déjà en tout point... Comment pouvais-je alors rivaliser avec elle ? Nous ne portions plus les mêmes armes. J’étais vaincue. Elle m’avait ravi mes parents. La magie m’a volé ma petite soeur. La magie a ruiné ma vie.”

Les lèvres de Pétunia tremblotèrent un instant, et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Pour se donner une contenance, elle porte à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé tiède, et en apprécia l’âpre goût fumé. Puis elle demeura silencieuse, ailleurs. Dedalus Diggle se rencogna dans son fauteuil et prit une grande inspiration.

“ Lily, oui je m’en souviens... C’était une beauté exceptionnelle. Une beauté qui se remarque. La vôtre est différente, Madame Dursley. Ne vous comparez pas à votre soeur qui n’est plus. Elle ne peut plus rivaliser avec vous. Mais moi qui vous regarde je vous trouve très belle, Madame Dursley. Car vous l’êtes.”


	10. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Pétunia finit de vider son sac.

Pétunia porta une dernière fois la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, pour se donner une contenance. Elle ne voulut pas répondre à Dedalus Diggle qui la trouvait belle. Elle se sentit rougir. Mais elle sentait surtout le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Lily. Harry. Et maintenant Dudley. C’était trop. Dedalus l’écoutait toujours, attentif. Et elle se sentait si bien dans ce salon, même si les grognements de Grossier la distrayaient un peu.

“Puis Lily a commencé à fréquenter ce James Potter. Un garçon comme elle. Elle s’est noyée dans ce monde qui était si éloigné du mien. Nous ne nous comprenions plus. Je me suis mariée, avec mon Vernon, et rapidement nous avons eu Dudley. Et Lily s’est mariée, aussi. Et ils ont eu Harry. Nous ne nous fréquentions plus depuis des années, sauf au moment des fêtes, que l’on passait chez papa et maman, jusqu’à leur décès. Après, je n’ai plus vu Lily, jusqu’à ce que j’apprenne sa mort, et jusqu’à ce que l’on me confie Harry.”

Pétunia eut un long soupir haché, l’air ayant du mal à passer dans sa gorge serrée. Elle perdit son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle sentait le poids sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine plus présent que jamais. Elle allait s’étouffer avec.

“Je n’ai jamais pu aimer Harry. Qui n’y était pour rien. Il était juste le fils de ma soeur, qui était devenue une étrangère, et de cet homme, que jamais je n’ai essayé de connaître. Et on me le confiait. C’était l’occasion d’avoir chez moi un peu de Lily. De rattraper quelque chose. Ce temps, qui avait fui entre mes doigts. Ma Lily qui s’évaporait. J’aurai presque souhaité ne jamais avoir de soeur plutôt que de nous voir nous éloigner tant l’une de l’autre, au point que nous n’avions plus rien à partager. Pas même des mots. Et son fils... Je n’ai pas réussi à l’aimer. Parce qu’il représentait tout ce qui avait éloigné Lily de moi. Et mon Vernon ne m’a pas aidé à aimer cet enfant. Mon Vernon n’était... Il déteste tellement ceux qui sont différents. Et j’ai laissé faire. Je me suis laissée faire...”

Pétunia éclata soudain en gros sanglots, qui déchirèrent sa gorge serrée et allégèrent quelque peu ce poids immense. Dedalus restait silencieux, face à elle, le visage ouvert, l’enjoignant à continuer. Pétunia tamponna avec distinction le bord de ses yeux et serra les dents. Le plus dur restait à dire.

“Mon Dudley... - Elle soupira. - Mon Dudley a une compagne depuis plusieurs mois. Elle s’appelle Amy. Quand Vernon a appris qu’elle était noire, il a refusé de la rencontrer. Dudley ne passe plus à la maison que quand son père travaille. Et chacun évite au possible de parler de l’autre. C’est insupportable. C’est insupportable d’être au milieu de tout ça.”

Un bruit étouffé, comme le battement d’ailes d’un oiseau prisonnier, fit sursauter Pétunia qui tourna la tête de tous côtés pour en connaître la provenance. Dedalus Diggle, d’un geste du menton, lui montra la curieuse petite maison de bois accrochée au mur, et donc les deux battants pendant en dessous d’elle se mirent à se croiser et se décroiser avec frénésie. Cinq fois. Puis, une petite fenêtre s’ouvrit, et une volée d’oiseaux métalliques parcoururent la pièce en piaillant. Pétunia se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, surprise. Dedalus toussota.

“Il est cinq heures, madame Dursley.”

Pétunia ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et se leva en s’excusant de devoir partir si vite. Dedalus la suivit et la regarda quitter précipitamment sa maison. Il resta sur le seuil de sa porte et suivit des yeux la longue silhouette qui enfilait un gilet dans la rue, pour l’ôter quelques mètres plus loin, dans sa maison.


	11. Epilogue - Je vous aimerai de loin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Pétunia prend presque une décision.

Pétunia avait l’impression de ne pas avoir fermé l’oeil de la nuit. Son Vernon avait ronflé jusqu’au petit matin, mais cela ne la dérangeait plus tant elle en avait l’habitude. Non. Pétunia n’avait que peu dormi car dans son esprit tournait ce que Monsieur Diggle avait réveillé. Pétunia ne se leurrait pas : depuis que la Magie et Harry avait quitté sa vie, elle avait mis de côté Lily et ce neveu qu’elle n’avait pas su aimer ; elle avait mis de côté tous les refus que son Vernon lui avait opposé. Mais elle n’avait pas mis de côté son Dudley quand celui-ci avait déçu Vernon. Ah ça non. Jamais elle ne mettrait son fils de côté. Toujours était-il que Monsieur Diggle avait réveillé bien des souvenirs mis de côté. Bien des espoirs suivis de déceptions. Bien des décisions honteuses.

La matinée se déroula comme à son habitude : Vernon n’avait plus à lui dire de préparer son petit déjeuner, son breakfast tea et ses deux biscottes sans sel, ainsi que sa margarine et la confiture de fraise allégée en sucre. Et le grand verre de jus de pamplemousse. Non. Vernon n’avait plus à lui dire grand chose. L’habitude avait pris la place. Mais là, Pétunia avait l’impression de s’être mise de côté. Ce n’était pas le thé qu’elle avait renversé, ni la chemise froissée qu’elle avait tendu à Vernon. Non. C’était son esprit entièrement tourné vers autre chose. Comme une décision qu’elle n’avait jamais prise, cent fois repoussée, cent fois oubliée, dévaluée.

Pétunia pouvait-elle vraiment vivre seule, elle qui ne l’avait jamais fait ?

La voiture de Vernon s’éloignait en vrombissant quand quelque chose vint taper dans les carreaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le même choc suivi du crissement de griffes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pétunia ouvrit prudemment les deux battants, et une petite boule de plumes fusa dans la cuisine, l’ébouriffant au passage. Elle rit soudain, comme un chapelet de rires qui étaient restés si longtemps dans sa gorge et qui s’en échappaient, sans qu’elle puisse l’arrêter. Pétunia se reprit, attendit que la petite chouette cesse de voleter en tous sens, et se pose sur la table. D’un geste maladroit, elle attira à elle la boule de plumes et défit le lien du parchemin tout aussi minuscule.

Une seule phrase. La même petite écriture fine, maladroite, presque enfantine. Pétunia se souvint qu’il fallait payer la chouette et fouilla dans son placard à la recherche de ses All Bran dont elle répandit une pincée sur la table. Le volatile ébouriffé se précipita sur la manne et picora tout ce qu’il pouvait, la regardant de ses énormes yeux ronds comme des soucoupes entre deux béquetées.

Pétunia enfila son long gilet et entoura son cou d’un nombre suffisant de tours d’écharpe, puis elle sortit. Elle baissa par réflexe la tête quand une boule fusa au-dessus d’elle. Elle traversa la rue, ayant l’impression de retourner chez elle. Elle fit taire avec un sourire ce curieux apaisement qui lui étreignait le coeur.

La matinée fut délicieuse, et l’après-midi délectable. Pétunia avait l’impression d’être une femme volage se rendant chez son amant. Elle avait conscience de s’être fait surprendre par une Mme Mumby pour le moins étonnée, alors qu’elle rentrait chez elle à 17h. Mais Pétunia s’en fichait. Pétunia avait l’impression de recoller les deux grands morceaux irréconciliables de sa vie. En voyant Dedalus Diggle, elle se disait que, quelque part, Lily et elle se pardonnaient. Se rapprochaient enfin.

En quelques jours, Pétunia s’était livrée à ce presque inconnu comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Cela lui était venu si facilement. Elle n’avait personne à qui parler si librement dans son entourage. Elle ne parlait pas de son couple à son Dudley - Dieu merci - et quant à parler à Vernon... Ils n’avaient plus de vraies conversations, hormis celles quotidiennes. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Mme Salmon nous invite samedi. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Le soir, alors qu’elle était couchée à côté de Vernon, Pétunia mit sa main devant sa bouche, contenant un petit rire. Elle avait dit à Dedalus qu’elle ne savait plus si elle aimait Vernon, ni s’il l’aimait. Que le quotidien avait tué leur couple... Pétunia lui avait dit qu’elle avait accepté le fait de pouvoir le quitter, et vivre pour elle. Devant les yeux pétillants du petit sorcier, elle avait pondéré ses propos en disant que la décision n’était pas prise. Mais qu’elle avait fait un grand pas.

Et comme toujours Dedalus avait été délicieux. Il avait souri, lui avait tapoté la main d’un geste maladroit, et avait murmuré :

“Je vous aimerai de loin.”


End file.
